Your Body Is A Wonderland
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: Tyler and Harry are in a hotel and Harry doesn’t want Tyler to leave for class. SLASH HPCovenant Oneshot.


**A/N: ****This is a Harry Potter and Covenant One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing. Song used is 'Your Body Is A Wonderland' By John Mayer.**

**Rating: ****Mature**

**Author: ****Touch of the Wind**

**Pairings: ****Harry x Tyler**

**Summary: **** Tyler and Harry are in a hotel and Harry doesn't want Tyler to leave for class. Harry is 20, Tyler is 18.**

**Your Body Is A Wonderland**

Harry's emerald eyes gazed at the sleeping figure, the broad shoulders, however smaller than his own, the brown hair which was long enough that it fell over the white linen of the pillow like a halo. The long eye lashes resting against his smooth skin…those kissable lips…the small of his back leading to his firm rear which was covered by sheets.

"I can feel you staring," Tyler's voice rose from the bed, one blue eye opened and looked at the man leaning on the doorway.

"Can't help it," Harry said, licking his lips and gaining a laugh from Tyler.

Tyler groaned and buried his head into his pillows as Harry came and laid on the bed.

"I have to go, I have class soon," Tyler moaned, though he wanted nothing more to spend the rest of the day with the man next to him. Harry chuckled and pressed a kiss to Tyler's shoulder.

"You don't have to leave, skip class, stay here with me," Harry said while pressing kisses to Tyler's bare shoulder.

"Don't tempt me," Tyler said as he pushed Harry away half heartedly.

"Come on, we have this room all afternoon, do you really expect me to stay here alone?" Harry asked, turning his green eyes and pouting lip to his lover. Tyler bit back a snort of laughter.

"I'm sure you will survive," Tyler stated as he sat up and began to roll from the bed. However, Harry had other ideas; he grabbed his younger lover around his slender waist and pulled him towards the middle of the bed.

"Harry!" Tyler moaned as Harry rolled onto the smaller man.

"It was the only thing left to do," Harry said with a smirk, then leaned down and began to kiss Tyler thoroughly.

_We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you _

"Fine, I'll stay!" Tyler said once Harry had broken the kiss.

"Good," was the murmured reply into his neck as Harry bent down and began to suckle on the tanned skin there.

"You know I am going to have to tell my brothers about you," Tyler said breathlessly, it was really hard to concentrate when those lips were anywhere on him.

"Why?" Harry asked while he moved to bite Tyler's earlobe.

"Cause they keep…" Tyler stopped and let out a strangled moan before continuing. "Wondering where I am staying and what I am doing."

"Fine, but no more talk of them," Harry said and moved to kiss Tyler soundly.

Harry began to rub Tyler's arms with his strong hands and slowly but firmly began to grind his hips into Tyler's.

"When are you leaving next?" Tyler asked and Harry immediately stopped and looked down at his blue eyed lover.

"Why?"

"I don't want to wake up and find you gone again," Tyler said while biting his lip.

"Not this time, not leaving for a bit yet," Harry said and kissed Tyler on his cheek. "I will be here when you wake," he promised.

Tyler smiled and dragged Harry down for a kiss while playfully rolling his hips up into Harry's. Harry moaned into the kiss before he grabbed Tyler's hips and firmly held them in place on the bed.

_One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue_

Harry then gave a playful grin and began to lean down and kiss Tyler's neck and slowly worked his way to Tyler's collar bone while listening to the mewls from his younger lover. He swirled his tongue over the hot skin and pressed his hips down onto Tyler's body, making the teen cry and thrust his own hips up.

Harry ran his hands up and down Tyler's side and the smaller male squirmed under his touch. Tyler was sure that Harry's fingers left warm burning patterns of desire on his skin. Tyler gave a moan when he felt Harry's magic travel through those talented fingers and connect with his own magic.

Harry smiled as he heard Tyler moan and bit back a moan of his own when Tyler's magic rushed into him. They could feel each other's emotions and could feel the love they held for one another. Tyler flipped them over as soon as he heard Harry's almost moan and the pair was vaguely aware of sheets falling from the bed.

Tyler straddled Harry and began to rock their aching erections together, bringing out a moan from the older male. They kept a steady rhythm and began to kiss frantically; Harry running his strong hands over Tyler's back and their magic beginning to crackle around them. With a shout they both released and Tyler collapsed onto Harry, both men panting and their bodies wet with perspiration.

"What are you doing tonight?" Harry gasped out.

"Was going to go to Nicky's with my brothers," Tyler answered while rolling off of Harry and lying next to him.

"No you're not, this is bound to be a while," Harry whispered seductively.

_And if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while _

Tyler smiled and Harry leaned over and kissed Tyler softly. Harry began to kiss his way down Tyler's body, licking and sucking randomly, driving Tyler crazy with sensations. Stopping at one of Tyler's nipples, he began to sucking on the nub while his finger played with the other.

Moving over the toned, tanned stomach Harry dipped his tongue teasingly into Tyler's naval bringing a gasping moan from the younger man. Harry rubbed his strong hands up and down Tyler's side and down onto Tyler's muscled legs.

Moving down to his prize, Harry ghosted his breath along Tyler's straining erection before taking it all in his mouth, licking and sucking Tyler. Hands grabbed Harry's dark locks forcing him to take more.

_Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland_

Harry opened his emerald eyes and looked up at Tyler. Tyler's head was thrown back, sweat dripping down his neck, his hair spread against the pillow and his bottom lip held between his teeth to try and stifle loud moans that were building up.

"So…close," Tyler gasped out. Harry gave a firm suck and then pulled back.

"Harry!" Tyler moaned in disappointment, however, it turned into a gasp of pleasure as one of Harry's fingers moved towards his puckered hole.__

Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
You tell me where to go and  
Though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
Without my hand behind it

Harry lifted one of Tyler's legs on his shoulder and pushed his finger into the tight heat and watched Tyler's face.

"More!" Tyler whispered pushing back on the digit.

Harry obligingly pushed another finger in and rubbed Tyler's hip teasingly with his other hand. Tyler bucked helplessly on the bed, a slave to Harry's touch. Harry pushed a third finger in, his eyes never leaving Tyler's face, and with his other hand guided his aching cock towards Tyler's wanton hole.

Removing his fingers, he quickly pushed into the tight heat and stopped once fully inside his younger lover._  
_  
_You want love?  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while_

Harry and Tyler laid there gasping for a moment, just feeling complete. Harry looking into Tyler's blue eyes and moaning at the tight heat he was surrounded with. Tyler looking into Harry's emerald eyes feeling full and complete.

Harry pulled back slowly and then slammed back in before once again stopping.

"What do you want, Ty?" Harry asked, his voice husky and breathless.

"Hard," Tyler answered and Harry pulled out and slammed back into Tyler's willing body.

They writhed on the sheets, the sounds of groans and moans, the sound of flesh meeting flesh and the bed slamming against the wall filling the room. Before long the cry of their climax filled the room.

Silence filled the room; however the occasional whisper was heard saying three words, 'I Love You'.

_Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland_

_Damn baby  
You frustrate me  
I know you're mine all mine all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes_

Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonderland

00000

Caleb stared at the phone with a curious expression on his face, it was then that Reid bounced into the room.

"Is Ty on his way here?" He asked as he sat down on the sofa by the window.

"No, he just called and cancelled," Caleb told the blonde.

"What?" Reid exclaimed, "He is always cancelling these days!"

"Do you think he met someone?" Caleb questioned.

"Not that I know of, and we know that any girl in Ipswich would not keep it quiet if she hooked up with one of us," Reid answered.

"True, let's ask Pogue," both Reid and Caleb headed down to the room where Pogue was getting ready and entered to see their brother coming out from his shower.

"What's up?"

"Tyler cancelled again, he skipped class and cancelled on us, we think there may be a girl…" Caleb prompted.

"He hasn't mentioned a girl to me," Pogue started, "and we all know that the girls in this town wouldn't keep it a secret."

"That's what I said," Caleb told the biker.

"I know how we can find him!" Reid said and dashed over to Caleb's laptop.

"What are you doing?" Caleb asked hoping the blonde wasn't going to break his computer.

"Tyler's cell has GPS, I can turn it on and see where he is," Reid explained, his fingers flying over the keyboard.

"How do you know this?" Caleb asked shocked.

"Ty taught me," Reid said with a shrug, "Got him!" Reid cheered.

"Where is he?" Pogue asked looking at the screen.

"The Ipswich Hotel," Reid answered his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why would Baby Boy be there?" Caleb wondered.

"Let's go!" Reid said jumping up from his seat.

"We'll call by; however, we will not go nosing around!" Caleb replied and followed the blonde from the room.

_10 Minutes Later_

Caleb pulled his silver car into the parking lot of the Hotel his brothers looking around curiously.

"Shall I ask at reception?" Pogue asked.

"Might as well do," Caleb answered as all three got out of the car.

Reid and Caleb waited by the door and Pogue went inside and talked to the receptionist. A few minutes later he walked back out.

"Room 15," Pogue simply said and the three brothers headed to the room to find the youngest brother.

Knocking on the blue door with a gold 15 they waited. Footsteps were heard from inside and the door swung open to reveal a green eyed man who wore a bed sheet around his waist.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his voice indicating he was British.

"I think we have the wrong room, sorry," Caleb said and made to walk away when Reid stopped him.

"Is Tyler here?" Reid asked on a whim.

"Yeah," the green eyed man answered and turned around slightly in the room and motioned for Tyler to come over.

Tyler's head peered around the door, followed by his body which was also wearing a sheet around his waist.

"Hey, guys," Tyler greeted, his voice shaky and surprised.

"Hey, Baby Boy, something you want to tell us?" Reid asked with a teasing grin at the green eyed man.

**The End**

**Mean ending, I know, please review!**


End file.
